gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Pot o' Gold
Pot O' Gold (Source) is the fourth episode of the third season of Glee. It will premiere on November 1st, 2011.It is directed by Adam Shankman and written by Ali Adler Source Plot A rival candidate enters the Congressional race against Sue; New Directions suffers more defections; and a new foreign-exchange student tries to fit in at McKinley. Source Spoilers/Rumors There is a 1 month break, meaning that this episode will air on November 1st. Source *October 11 - Baseball *October 18 - The X-Factor *October 25 - The X-Factor 'Plot' *Tina has a part in two songs, both of which are performed on stage. Source *Mercedes is featured heavily in this episode. Source *Burt Hummel is running against Sue for congress with the phrase "Because people matter". Source 1 Source 2 *David Karofsky's return will be "shocking" and "unexpected." Source *Kurt has a very awkward run in with David....at a gay bar. Source Sing-Off's *The episode is rumored to be about Diva-Off's/Sing-Off's/Dance-Off's and to have the characters competing against each other in groups of two. Rumored pairings are as follows: **Rachel - Mercedes Source **Kurt - Blaine Source **Santana - Rory Source *Lea has also mentioned Sing-Off's recently, putting some credibility to the rumor. Source The very next day she mentioned that she was doing a duet with Amber. Source Rachel *This episode is very 'Shocking' for Rachel. Source Damian's Character, Santana and Brittany *Damian will be introduced in this episode as an exchange student living with Brittany's family, and Santana is not happy about this. Source **We will meet Brittany's mother. Source *It is said that Brittany won't be able to understand anything he says due to his accent. Source *He has been rumored to join New Directions. Source *He and Santana clash over Brittany. Santana thinks he is out to steal Brittany from her. She nicknames him 'Ireland' and makes it clear she isn't happy with Brittany's arrangement. Source *When asked about his character, Damian did not know who "Rory" was. This could hint of a change to the character's name. Source *Santana wants to kill Damian's character. Source *Brittany believes Damian's character to be a leprechaun with magical powers. Source *Damian gets shoved into a locker during a song. Source *Lea tweeted a picture of her, Heather, Naya and Dianna. This means Santana is more then likely back in Glee Club. And Quinn's back to normal clothes. Based on the photo, it means Quinn could be back. Source Characters *Samuel will not be introduced until the end of the fall semester(around episode 9) because they want to focus more on the main characters. Source. Probably, Damian will be in the first part, and Samuel in the second part, Samuel will appear in episode 10 or 11 as a relative of Puck (Mark Salling). Source *Casting news revealed there will be a 14 year old recurring character named Pony, who needs to be able to swim. Source *Also said is that there will be three "strange" roles for men in dark suits from "The Rotary Club" and who own a funeral home (Mr. Shor, Mr. Baroody, and Mr. Danforth). Source *Rose and Rusty Pillsbury, Emma's parents, will be introduced. They will be portrayed by Valerie Mahaffey and Don Most. Source *According to Ryan Murphy, by this episode Mike will have performed 2 songs. Source *Damian McGinty, 18, will debut in week 4 as a foreign exchange student who “shacks up” with Brittany (Heather Morris). Source 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: *Beiste, Will, Emma and Shelby. Source *Santana and Mercedes. Source *Figgins, Sue and Will. Source *Finn and Rory. Source *Santana and Rory. Source *Blaine "bringing down the house" Source *Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana in the choir room. Source 'Music' *Lea (Rachel) recorded a song. Source 1 Source 2 This has been rumored to be a broadway song. Source *Damian recorded his first song for Glee. Source *Amber (Mercedes) has also been rumored to have recorded a song. Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a technically challenging song. Source *Naya (Santana) has been in the studio. Source *Lea watched Darren sing. Source *A song was filmed in the choir room. It involved Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Blaine, Artie and Damian's unnamed Character. Source 1Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Songs *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Rory. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes. Source *'TBA' by TBA.' '''Sung by Kurt. Source *'TBA''' by TBA. Sung by Blaine Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by New Directions. Source 1Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Guest Stars Guest Cast *TBA as Brittany's Mother Source *Damian McGinty as Rory *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *'TBA' as Pony Source *'TBA' as Mr. Shor Source *'Jack Harding' as Mr. Baroody Source *'TBA' as Mr. Danforth Source Photos Fnwnv.jpg|Chris Colfer & Adam Shankman tumblr_lru4js5aDb1qcfepco1_500.jpg|Sue vs Burt d0ra.jpg Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes